Heretofore, it has been known to produce normal bias ply and radial tires with fabric or steel belts incorporated therein, which belts are designed to make the tread run flatter and give better road contact, and which belts also are alleged to increase the overall life wearing characteristics of the tire.
However, these belts are always of bias ply type construction, and therefore do not completely control radial force variations in the tire, which force variations lead to a bumpy and uneven ride in the vehicle upon which the tire is mounted. Force variations have become an increasing problem in radial tires because of the construction thereof, and further because these tires have a larger overall footprint configuration where the tire meets the road, and hence tend to have more susceptibility to radial force variations. It is further believed more difficult to control the exact true circumferential nature of the radial tires, and it is this factor which I believe leads to the increased difficulty with such force variations in radial tires.